Demon love spell
by Sanctuary Dreamer
Summary: Sebastian, before his thousandth birthday, must bring a child into the world. His best candidate? Mey-rin! But she's not keen on mating with a man who doesn't even show feelings towards her. So Sebastian must learn the ways of the heart in order to put on a show and convince her to mate with him. Contains: Swearing, alcohol consumption, and sexual contant.
1. Prologue

**Sorry for the short chapter. I wasn't very sure how to start out the story. Also I apologize if Sebastian is out of character. I tried to keep him in character but I've never written about such a stoic character before.**

 _Tap tap._ Ciel paused in work momentarily at the sound of the knocking and glanced up at the door. "Come in." he addressed. The door to his office opened and his butler Sebastian stepped in.

"Pardon me my lord." Sebastian apologized. "I know you hate to be interrupted, but I must ask something of you." Ciel raised an eyebrow. Sebastian usually didn't need to ask him anything. He usually knew everything there was to know...unless he was asking for permission.

"Yes what is it?" Ciel asked as he set down his papers, honestly curious as to what Sebastian had to say. Sebastian seemed to hesitate, surprising Ciel a bit. Sebastian had never seemed unsure of himself before. Not even slightly.

"There...is no easy way to ask this my lord." Sebastian admitted.

"Well then don't hesitate any longer and just ask me. You're wasting my time." Ciel scolded, as he picked up the paper again. He was beginning to think that Sebastian was asking about keeping a cat, yet again. How pointless. "If your going to be this way, then at least make yourself useless and go bring me my tea."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed before leaving the room. He returned shortly after with the tea that Ciel had asked for. as he poured it, he pondered for a moment whether to ask him or not. Better now then never. The best way to go about it was to be as blunt as possible. As Ciel took a sip of tea, he said, "My lord, I wish to ask for your permission to sleep with the maid." The tea Ciel had sipped came gushing from his lips in shock and he began to cough and sputter. Sebastian silently began to rub his back, until Ciel smacked his hand away a second after and got to his feet.

"Are you mad?" Ciel demanded. "Why in the world would you want to do something like that? Your a demon aren't you? I doubt you ever actually feel any sexual desires!"

"No my Lord. It isn't for any personal reasons." Sebastian confirmed.

"Then why in the world would you ask me to do such a thing?" Ciel asked as he glared at Sebastian.

"Well sir...it's for social reasons, if you will." Sebastian answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's best that I start from the beginning my lord. You see, about a month ago, I received a notification. From the underworld." Ciel wasn't silent, allowing him to continue. "It was a reminder of an upcoming task that I must say see to." Sebastian slipped off his glove, revealing his covient. "You will always be my main priority young master. And everything I do will always be catered to your convenience as much as possible. However, despite the fact that I serve you, there is something I have found that I need to attend to." He sighed a bit, before continuing, as he placed the glove back on his hand. "Demons like myself live for about two thousand years. So we need not to worry about dying off. However, in the underworld, there are only male demons. There are no females."

"Don't tell me this is for some sort of demon mating season." Ciel sighed.

"No my lord. If you'll allow me to finish." Ciel waved his hand, indicating for him to get on with you. "Thank you. As demons, we are expected to reproduce. Each of us must bring at least one child into the world. And I have yet to do so. As I previously stated, there are no females where I come from. So we must mate with a human female."

"Well why must it happen now?" Ciel asked. "Can't you wait until your time with me is over?"

"I would if I were able to my lord. However, we become infertile after our one thousandth birthday."

"And how old are you?" Ciel asked.

"My 999th birthday was last month. This had all completely slipped my mind."

"So you have a human mother somewhere out there?" Ciel wondered.

"Yes, but as you could imagine she has been dead for quite some time."

Ciel nodded. "I see why your asking me, but why must you mate with Mey-Rin of all people? I am sure there are plenty of other women who would want to bear your child."

"While that may be true, I would likely be able to convince Miss Mey-rin the quickest. She already holds strong feelings towards me, so it wouldn't take too long." Ciel pondered over this for a moment.

"Having a baby will interfere with your work." He pointed out. "You'll have to take care of it for years until it grows up. And I don't want to put up with a screaming baby in my manor." He thought again. "Why is it necessary to bare a child? What will happen if you don't?"

"If we have not brought a child into the world by the designated time, then the demon in question is pulled from their duties on earth and brought before the council. The demon is pronounced unfit to stay on earth and is stuck in hell where we originated from. So in other words, if I do not bring up a child, I will be removed from our contract within the next year." Ciel thought this over.

"Alright, I will give you permission." He relented. "But! I want you to give the baby up after it's born. Are you able to do this? Can someone other then you raise the child?"

"Yes my Lord. If I do not care for him, then he is raised by the council."

"Fine. Do that then."

"Is that an order my Lord?" Sebastian asked. Ciel glared at him.

"What do you think Sebastian?" He said hotly.

"Very good sir." Sebastian said as he bowed to him. He then made a hasty exit. As he walked down the hallways, he made plans in his head.

"Miss Mey-Rin isn't going to accept the removal of the child I imagine. I'll have to convince her myself I suppose." He said quietly. "I shall have to make haste. She must conceive as soon as possible. I'll confront her tonight on the matter." He continued to ponder. "She may not make light to the idea of baring a child. Perhaps I will leave out that part. It is not necessary for her to know. Yes. I shall enter her bedchambers tonight and see to it that she conceives. Then it shall be given up once it is born. She may be incapable of her duties for a bit of time, but it will all be fine and good."

He nodded and straightened the gloves on his hands. "Right then. Back to work I suppose."


	2. Chapter 2

It was late that night when Sebastian decided to carry out his plan. The young maid was fast asleep in her chambers. Sebastian, silent as a mouse, crept into her bedroom. He observed the maiden. She looked peaceful while asleep, unlike when she was awake, always crying or panicking or making the silliest faces. The top two buttons on her nightgown were undone, revealing her well endowed chest. Would it be best to wake her up, or see what he could get done whilst she was asleep. Well..if she claimed he sexually assulted her, that would lead to problems.

He gently got onto the bed, and turned her onto her back. The stimulation roused her fairly quickly. She opened her eyes to see the man she had been dreaming about for so long, right above her. He looked deathly calm, as though he had something serious to tell her. But what was with this position he had himself in? One of his knees was right in between her thin legs. And his hands were on either side of her head. She was at a bit of a loss for words.

"Mey-Rin." He whispered. "I apologize for disturbing your slumber. But I must make a request."

"Y-yes?" She whispered back. Sebastian hand traveled to her buttons and undid the final button. Her could feel Mey-rin's heart pounding. Her eyes were wide as he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Make love to me." He whispered. Mey-rin was practically trembling. Sebastian wanted to make love to her? Now? She had been swooning over him for so long. And after all these years, he suddenly comes to her room with the request to make love to her? What was with this suddeness? What was the right answer here? Sebastian seemed to know what it was. His face suddenly became much closer to hers and his soft lips connected with hers. Unlike most aggressive men, Sebastian was not demanding in his kiss. He didn't force in his tongue, nor did he bite her lips. But he was very gentle with her.

When she was an assassin, her first boss had been sexually abusive. He was rough and mean and didn't know how to treat a lady. He called her good for nothing and was made sure that it was drilled into her head every single day. So when she arrived at the manor, she had trouble trusting others. The way Sebastian treated her, it was much much different. He knew how to treat her. But..some thing was troubling her. He never showed any interest in her before hand. Why did he want this all of a sudden? Was he using her? Was this just going to led to an abusive cycle, just like with her boss?

Sebastian reached and rested a hand in her thigh. He could feel the maid stiffen up underneath him. He paused in his kissing and observed her face. He could see small tears forming in her small brown eyes. "Am I moving too quickly?" He asked. Mey-rin shook her head and wiped at her eyes.

"That's not it." Mey-rin responded. "It's just...why do you want this?" She asked. "You hardly acknowledged me before. And now all to a sudden you want this? It's so mysterious to me. I just..I don't think I want this right now." She swallowed, her voice breaking. "Not yet. I mean, I may just be a maid, but I am still a lady. I don't want to sleep with a man who might not even feel the same way towards me." She sniffled, not wanting to cry in front of Sebastian. Sebastian nodded, understanding.

"I understand. Forgive me for pushing myself onto you like that." He climbed off of her, allowing Mey-rin to button herself up and compose herself. "I will allow you to rest. However, if you wish for me to show you my affections first, then I shall start in the morrow. Is that alright?" Mey-rin managed to smile at him. She nodded.

"I would like that." She said. Sebastian gently kissed her forehead and left her to sleep. When he exited her room, his face became grim again. How irritating. He needed to be her man before he could do anything. He had already taken many other women in order to avoid the trouble. But none were truly available to him.

Mrs Francis was married, and she despised Sebastian. Paula had much work to attend to caring for lady Elizabeth. Besides, Elizabeth would never approve of this. Ran-Mao belonged to Mr. Lau. There truly was no other woman to carry his child. It would take much to long to find another women who was willing to sleep with him. It would be too late. He had no other choice. His only option was to put up with Mey-Rin's request and make her his lady.

In the morning, Mey-rin awoke, and it took her a bit to remember what had occurred the night before. She found herself sighing. Sebastian had promised to treat her like a lady today, but how did she know that he would keep that promise? Not all men could be trusted. And after the night she had just had, she wasn't even sure she could trust Sebastian.

After dressing in her maids uniform, she exited her room, ready to begin her day. But as she stepped out of room, she noticed something surprising. Propped up against the wall, right next to the door, was a bundle of roses. She picked them up, and could see a note, buried among them. Her name was written in fancy lettering on the front. Oh my. She had never gotten a note like this before. She returned to her bedroom and placed the roses on her bed before implementing the note and reading it.

 _"Miss Mey-Rin."_ It read. _"As promised, I shall prove myself today that I can be a gentlemen fit to your liking. Once more, I apologize for forcing myself on you the previous night. The reason I did not show any previous affections for you was mainly due to my hesitancy in asking the young master to court you. But now that I have gained his permission, I can treat you as you were meant to be treated my love. I cannot wait to see you in the morrow. -Sebastian._

Mey-Rin smiled as she finished the note and held it close to her chest. Today started a new era for her. No longer would she be lonely, or only dream of his affections. Today, they would actually become real. She hid the note away in the pocket of her apron and left her room once more.

Sebastian was awaiting her at the bottom of the staircase. "Have Baldroy, Snake, or Finnian awoken yet?" He asked. Mey-Rin shook her head. "I see. Then it seems we have a bit of time alone don't we?" He said, causing Mey-Rin to blush. "I have a request." Set-top looked up at him, curious. "I ask that you not inform Baldroy, Finnian, Tanaka, or Mr. snake. I don't want them getting involved or getting distracted from there work. Could you promise me this."

"Of course!" She promised. "I won't tell a soul."

"That's a good girl." Sebastian praised as he kissed her forehead. "Now, Miss Nina will be coming over today in order to work on your new dress."

"D-dress? For me?" She stuttered. "But why?"

"I have arranged to take you to a party tomorrow evening." He answered. "You are just so beautiful to me. I simply must be able to show you off." She told her, practically lying through his teeth.

"Nobodies ever said that to me before." Mey-rin admitted as she wrung her hands together nervously. "Nobodies ever wanted to show me off before. I'm so...plain looking."

"Well obviously, no man has ever seen your true beauty. I look forward to taking you out. As for tonight, the young master has given me permission to take you out. It will be a bit misty out tonight. I hope that will not be a hindrance of any sort." He informed her.

"Of course not!" She insisted. "I'm looking forward to spending the day with you."

"As do I my dear." He returned before kissing her hand. "In the afternoon, after Young masters afternoon tea, that is when we shall depart. Until then, we shall go about our duties for the day. I look forward to our day of merrymaking." He retracted when he saw the three men destined the stairs. And before he announced the duties for the day, he gave Mey-Rin, one last sideways glance, before he went about his day.

However, Baldroy was not one for missing things. He could see the glance that was given and the blush that was returned. Something fishy was going on. It may have looked normal to most, but he could feel the uneasiness in his gut. He was going to get to the bottom of this..

 **Ugh! I need a bit of help. I need a dress design for Mey-Rin. I did have something in mind, but I forgot about the time period they were in! The original dress looked liked something from the modern days. Something fit to her body and showing off her curves. An olden day dress is more...puffy, isn't it? Or can it be fit to the body. Anyways thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mey-Rin stared at herself in the mirror. It was about two in the afternoon, chores had been done, Nina had come and gone, and Ciel had been given his afternoon tea, so Sebastian has instructed her to get ready for there outing. She wore her pink dress with the small brown hat. The one she wore when she visited Houndsworth. She smiled just a teeny bit. "I haven't gotten a chance to wear this in quite a while, I haven't." She said quietly. She was feeling so giddy. Since she was a maid, most her days were spent in the manor. She didn't go shopping, sightseeing, or merry making. She simply stayed and kept house. So she was pleased that she would be granted the chance to do something new today.

"Mey-Rin." She heard. "Are you nearly ready?"

"Coming!" She called back. She stole one last glance at herself before hurrying from the room and down the stairs. Just like this morning, Sebastian was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. In his hands, was a black parasol. "Sorry for making you wait." She apologized as she approached him.

"Dont worry about it." Sebastian assured her. "Come." He gently took her hand in his own and led her to the door. "I have already informed the others to our whereabouts so they will take care of things while we are away." He said. Mey-rin nodded, and allowed Sebastian to led her out the door. She tried to contain the smile on her face. She was going on a date with the man of her dreams! This couldn't be real! She saw the carriage outside waiting for them.

"I've arranged for us to be brought into town so that we may spend he afternoon there. Afterwards, we shall return to the manor and have dinner together."

"But what about the young master?" Mey-rin inquired. It wasn't like Bard could make anything for the master to eat. And what if someone came into the house!

"Tanaka will take care of everything. Don't you worry tonight is our night. And ours alone." He assured her. Mey-rin blushed and struggled to keep eye contact when he smiled down at her with his special, handsome smile.

"O-okay." She said before Sebastian helped her into the carriage. He then climbed into it with her, and the anonymous driver pulled away from the manor and was travelling down towards the town. She looked out the window, watching everything pass her by. The Windows became lightly covered in mist. This was nice. Sebastian rested his hand on Mey-rin's, rubbing his thumb gently on the back of her hand. She allowed herself to lean on his shoulder and her heart skipped a beat when he put his arm around her.

After a little bit, the carriage stopped in the nearby town. Sebastian tipped the driver and opened the parasol. He held it over his and Mey-Rins head in order to prevent the most from dampening there clothes. And together, they walked along the cobbled path. He brought her into various shops, showing her many things. Since she was always in the manor, she often missed out on the latest trends and popular news that went around. So was happy to have a break from it all, so that she would be able to catch up on these things.

"Oh Sebastian." She crooked. "I'm having such a wonderful time, I am."

"I'm very glad to hear that." He responded with a smile. "What kind of man would I be if I could not bring a smile to my lady's face?" He was answered with a small giggle. It was silent again for a moment.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?" He was not immediately answered. Instead he felt a squeeze on his hand.

"I have to ask. Why did you choose me to be your lady?" Mey-rin asked. "There are so many other girls who would have loved to be with you. Ones that are far lovelier then I am." He could see that she was looking a bit downcast. "I'm not pretty, nor am I smart. So, why did you choose to be with me of all people?" Sebastian paused and looked down at her.

"Isnt it obvious?" He asked. "I chose you because I love you. It doesn't matter what you look like, nor does it matter what you know. All that matters to me is that you are you. That's what I love about you. So please, don't be so hard on yourself. I can't stand to see you so upset."

His response surprised Mey-rin quite a bit. "Now, let's continue shall we?" He prompted.

"R-right!" She answered quickly. And they continued down the path together, Mey-rin feeling a little more light on her feet. It was quite reassuring to heard Sebastian say things like this about her. To hear anyone as handsome as he was, complement her, felt amazing.

Throughout the day, Sebastian treated Mey-rin beautifully. He took her to little shops, and along the way, fed her many compliments. He was a true gentlemen and Mey-rin was looked at with envy from many other women. However, there was one person in particular that looked upon her with the most envy...

After many hours spent together, the sun had begun to set, and soon enough, stars began to dot the sky. "Ah. I fear we have been out a tad too late." Sebastian observed. "We must be heading back to the manor." Mey-Rin nodded, a bit disappointing that their day had come to an end. She held to his arm as they walked down the path, past several shops and buildings. Sebastian barley listened to what she was saying, instead just staring forward, anticipating the end of this day. He barley noticed the grip on his arm suddenly disappear. But he quickly became aware that Mey-Rin had stopped talking. He turned to see that she had vanished!

"Mey-Rin!" He called. "Where have you gone?" No answer.

Mey-Rin meanwhile, had been suddenly grabbed and puled into an alleyway. It was too dark to see her assailant. Whoever it was, had his hand on her mouth, and was holding a blade to her neck. "How dare you take my Bassy from me." She heard him whisper. This voice was awfully familiar. But who could this be? "I've loved him for years, and you go and take him in a second! I don't care if I get punished. I'm sending you back where you belong!" Mey-rin felt the blade being pushed up to her neck, drawing a bit of blood. She squeezed her eyes shut. Sebastian, where are you?

"I'm afraid I can't have that." Mey-rin's eyes flew open. There stood Sebastian, seeming a bit irritated. "Now, would you please release my lady?" He asked calmly. Per request, she was released, and she fell to her knees, gripping her throat. The assailant stepped forward now and Mey-Rin could see him quite clearly. His long red hair, his sharp teeth. And the weapon on his hand was not a blade as she had previously thought, but rather, was a sharp pair of scissors. Why, she had never met this man before. Who was this?

Sebastian could see the fear on Mey-Rin's face. She has never seen Grell like this before, so it was no surprise that she didn't recognize him. "Bassy!" Grell cried angrily, stamping his foot. "I don't understand. You won't let me be your lady. But you fall in love with the silly old maid? You have a terrible taste in women!" He scolded.

Sebastian scoffed. "My preferences shouldn't have to be discussed with the likes of you." He said calmly. "I suggest you leave the premise before I am forced to remove you myself." He suggested. Grill scoffed.

"Why are you so mean to me?!" Grell whined. "I've done nothing but love you and this is how you repay me? Well now you and the silly main are going to pay for it!" He approached Mey-Rin again and lifted the scissors, prepared stabn her with them. However with the scissors so small, he hardly looked very threatening. Sebastian shook his head and approached him.

"Honestly now." He sighed. He pinched a certain part in the back of Grell's neck, and he was out like a light. He then gently took Mey-Rin"s hand and helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry if he frightened you." He said kindly. "Oh dear. It's seems he's injured you as well." He said as he examined her bleeding neck.

"I-its only a small wound it is!" She insisted. "Please don't worry about me."

"This won't do." He said. He knew that Mey-Rin loved it when she received plenty of attention, and he wanted to stay on her good side. Increase the chances of getting what he wanted. "I was supposed to protect you.I greatly apologize." He saw the blush on her face and had to bite back a smile. "Come, I'll take you home. I imagine your exhausted."

He led her front the alley after cleaning the blood from her neck. He was able to get ahold of a carriage and had it being the two of them back to the manor.

On the way back, Mey-Rin succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep. As she was resting, Sebastian pondered. "Of course Mr. Sutcliffe had to come along and ruin things." He thought bitterly. "I had hoped to end the night positively, but at this point, I won't be able to serve the dinner I had planned for her." He scoffed, rousing her a bit. He stroked her hair a bit until she settled. "Ah well. There's always tomorow." This time, he had a plan. One that was he found to be foolproof. He smiled a bit. If things went as planned, he would have Mey-Rin in bed by this time tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

The evening following Grell's attack, Sebastian had planned to take Mey-Rin to a party. Sir Aliester Chambers was holding one and had invited the Earl of Phantomhive to attend, along with his butler. The young master had no intention of going, so Sebastian was given permission to take Mey-Rin instead. And tonight was the night. He used his free time to teach Mey-rin how to ballroom dance, and how to act during the party. She was able to pick up the lessons quickly and remember what she needed to remember. Sebastian however had a plan. He had learned over time about how well she could hold her alcohol. If they provided it at the party, then he would use that.

Once evening fell, he had Mey-rin change into her new dress that Nina had designed for her. Her hair was left down, rather then up in the ponytail she usually had. Her dress was much fancier then anything she had ever been used to wearing. It was black and a bit similar to her maid's dress, minus the apron and the bonnet of course. Her arms were covered by the elbow long black gloves she had on. And in the corsage was a single black flower corset. When she looked in the mirror, she didn't feel like herself. She almost felt like...something this pretty was being wasted on a girl like herself. She played with the skirt a bit, too afraid to come out and show Sebastian.

But she didn't have to worry about coming out, as she heard a light knock at her door. "Mey-Rin? Are you nearly ready?"

"Ah yes!" She said quickly as she smoothed down the dress. Sebastian entered and looked her up and down.

"My, you look lovely tonight Mey-Rin." He said softly. She blushed and turned her head a bit.

"I-I'm not that pretty." She said quietly. "There are girls out here much lovelier then I." Sebastian took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Oh come now. You are one of the most beautiful ladies I have ever seen." He assured her. She smiled a bit and held his hand. "I' forward to spending the evening with you."

"As do I." She repeated with a giggle. My she felt so..So fancy! It truly was amazing. She felt like a new women. He led her out of her bedroom and down the hall to the front. But once they arrived at the front door, there stood Baldroy. He had his arms folded and a sour expression on his face. The two of them paused, and Sebastian scowled. He was going to ruin everything.

"And where are you two goin'?" He demanded. "I saw you two going out yesterday too. What are you two up to?" He asked, eyeing them both suspiciously. Mey-Rin looked to Sebastian, unsure of what to tell him. And Sebastian was racking his mind for an answer at warp speed. He was told by his master never to lie, so he couldn't do so now. So he instead settled on a glare.

"Who are you to be asking where I am going. That is my business and mine alone. If you do not like it, then you may partake your complaints with the young master." He said simply. "Now if you will excuse us." He said now, brushing past Baldroy without even a second glance. Baldroy was stunned silent, but he wasn't through with them. He was not satisfied with the answer he had received and refused to take it. He whirled around.

"Alright you tell me then Mey-rin!" She hesitated. "Come on now! We servants have to stick together don't we? You have to tell me what's going on!" She glanced at Sebastian again who shook his head, indicating not to tell him. So she didn't say a word. Baldroy's frustration was rising even higher. He hurried forward and grabbed ahold of Mey-rin's skinny wrist. "Wait right there!" He yelled, startling her. In an instant, Sebastian moved.

He grabbed Baldroy's arm that was holding Mey-rin and pulled away, and then quickly twisted it behind his back. Baldroy struggled to get free, but Sebastian had a fight grip. "I would suggest that you refrain from touching her in that manner." Sebastian said, deathly calm. He dropped Baldroy's arm and returned to Mey-Rin's side. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have somewhere to be right now." He said, before escorting Mey-rin to the carriage. And Bladroy simply watched in shock as the two of them rode away.

The trip was mostly silent between the two of them, neither of them sure what to say. Sebastian personally just wanted to end this night quickly. He didn't particullarly care for Mr. Chambers, who was sure to recognize him. And then he had likley never seen Mey-Rin before so he would be much too excited to meet a new young lady. Which just led to even more trouble on his part. Sigh. To think, all this was to produce a child that he may not ever even meet. The irony of it all...

Once the carriage had pulled over, Sebastain stepped out and took Mey-Rin's hand to help her out. Then, the two of them approached the large manor that belonged to Aliester Chambers. The host himself stood at the door, greeting all the guests, and kissing all of the women on the hands. When Sebastian and Mey-Rin approched, he paused. "You look very familiar..." He said thoughtfully as he looked at Sebastian. Ah. He should have guessed. Aliester was too dense to really remember him. Sebastian simply smiled and watched as Mey-Rin's hand was kissed. "My my. I don't beileve I've seen you around before. Where have you been all my life madam?" Mey-Rin blushed and stuttered for a moment before Sebastian pulled her away.

Once they had arrived, Mey-Rin was truly marveled. Why, she had never been to such a big establishmen before! Besides her young masters manor that is. She didn't know where to look first, what to do first, what to taste first. But Sebastian however had a plan. He would make some small talk over a pastry of some sort. And as they ate, he would slowly introduce her to the wine. Three glasses were all it would take, and he would be sure to fill them to the brim for her. Tonight, he would finally be able to conceive his child. However he hit a small snag.

As he was about to offer her a glass, he heard the violins start to play a slower song, and couples begin to head to the floor to dance. He could see the longing in Mey-Rin's eyes past her large glasses and sighed. He knew she would want to dance with him, and for things to work in his favor, he had to appeal to her. He extended his hand towards her. "Shall we dance?" He asked.

"I'd l-love to!" She said quickly, taking his hand. In her head, she tried to remember the dance steps he had taught her, but found herself coming up with a blank. Oh dear. She didn't want to mess up! She gripped tightly to his hands as the music began to play. Sebastian took the lead, one arm wrapped around her back, the other gripping her hand. Mey-Rin kept her gaze to the floor, mumbling an apology whenever she stepped on his feet or kicked his shin. Sebastian found himself gritting his teeth as he nodded or told her it was fine. Such a clumsy dancer she was. At one point, she tripped over her own feet and nearly sent the both of them falling to the ground. But Sebastian managed to hold onto her so that she didn't make a mockery of the two of them.

"Do be more careful please." He said, his patience already wearing thin. Mey-Rin swallowed and nodded. The dance continued thankfully without anymore mishaps. Again, she kept her eyes to the floor. She didn't seem too happy. Just embarrassed. "Do pick your head up." He whispered to he. "You shouldn't just stare at our feet. Are they really more interesting then this?" She only apologized in return. "Why are you so down now?" She sighed

"I'm sorry. I just keep messing up bed making you look dreadful." She answered. He didn't say anything in return for a moment.

"You can't be so hard on yourself." He said. "I don't care about how you dance. And besides, I find you a better dance partner then the young master." He was relived when she smiled and giggled a little bit in response. It looked like she was cheering up. Once the song ended, most of the couples left the dance floor and scattered about the room. Sebastian took Mey-Rin's hand and led her back to the tables. They stood together and watched the others dance. And as they did, Sebastian was able to offer her the wine. She turned it down at first, but eventually eased into it and began to drink the wine. And each time she finished off a glass, Sebastian offered more. And eventually she stopped refusing it. And Sebastian watched. Slowly but surely, her cheeks began to take on a pinkish hue and she seemed to stagger on her feet and look dazed. Sebastian smiled. It was starting to work.

"Ny lady? You seem a bit confused. Are you alright?" He asked, mock concern staining his voice.

"I'm...okay." Mey-Rin answered. "I'm just feeling a little...funny." She glanced around the room and her eyes fell on Aliester. "My my. Isn't he handsome?" She said with a giggle. "Hey Sebastian. Do you think I should ask him to dance with me?" She slurred. Sebastian squeezed her hand and turned to look at her. But she took that squeeze as confirmation. As soon as Aliester looked thier way, she put her hand up in the air and waved. Aliester came towards them, making Sebastian scowl.

"Why hello ma'am. Lovely evening isn't it?" He said, taking her free hand. "But nowhere near as lovely as you my dear little warbler." Mey-Rin gave him a smile in return. "My. You look dizzy. Would you like some water?" He asked.

Mey-Rin shook her head. "No. I just gotta...sit down for a bit." She said, her eyes never leaving his.

"I see. Would you care to sit on my lap perhaps? It's much more comfortable then a plain old chair you know?" Sebastian pulled Mey-Rin behind him and glared.

"We are grateful for your offers. But she is in no need of a cushion. I'm just going to take her home." Sebastian told him.

"Well why don't you allow the lady to decide hm?" He moved so that he could see Mey-Rin, who was still staggering just a bit, but her face had taken on a slightly green shade. "Would you like to stay with me?" Mey-Rin shook her head. "Ah are you sure?" He reached out and took her hand, pulling her close, despite Sebastian's protests. "Why don't we spend the evening together hm? Forget this stuffy man here. Join me tonight." Mey-Rin shook her head and tried to pull away. "Come now don't be this way."

Mey-Rin looked up at him, frowning. "Please I...I feel..." She attempted to say.

"Feel what?" Aleister said, raising his eyebrow. "Is something the matter?" She opened her mouth to answer, and in the next instance, was sick all over Aliater's clothing. Aleister shrieked and jumped back, while Sebastian grabbed Mey-Rin's shoulders to keep her from falling over. "My suit! My beautiful suit! You've soiled it!" He wailed, absolutely appalled. He pointed towards the door. "Out! I want you two out!" He demanded, now getting everyone's attention.

"we were just leaving Mr. Chambers." Sebastian assured him. He took Mey-Rin's hand and led her outside. She kept a tight hold to him hand and nearly fell over several times. Once arriving at the carriage, Sebastoan helped her in before entering as well. The carriage headed off home a moment later.

Mey-Rin rested her head on Sebastian's shoulder as it traveled off. He wanted to try and get her bedded tonight. So it was best to start soon. "Sebastian.." Mey-Rin suddenly slurred. "You know..your terribly handsome." She said softly, looking up at him. "You know, I've always really really liked you. I'm so happy that we can be together now." She confessed. She hiccuped before continuing. "And I really like you." She moved her head upwards and connected thier lips. Sebastian was a bit surprised but found himself grimacing a bit. Her breath smelt of wine and vomit and it was defiantly unpleasant. But he had to bare with it for the time being. He had her sit up and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her. And she melted right into it. And he knew..he had her right where he wanted her..

But something was bothering him. He didn't let it show but it was truly troubling him. When Aliester had been making passes to Mey-Rin, he had felt something. Something that he didn't know he was able to truly feel. Especially not towards Mey-Rin. And that was...jealousy. Why was he feeling this was towards her? He didn't care for her. Not in the slightest. Perhaps she was just rubbing off on hm a tad. That was all.

Wasn't it?


	5. Chapter 5

**I have received a comment that informed me about Hannah. I am aware that she is a female demon. However this story will take place in the original manga. Where Hannah didn't not exist. There are no femal demons. Oh! And I looked it up. Male protection was available back in the 19th century! Did you know that condoms used to be made out of animal intestines?**

Sunlight streamed past the silk curtains, leading into the young maid's bedroom. The brights rays hit Mey-Rin's face, effectively waking her up. When she opened her eyes, she was immediately greeted with a pounding headache. She groaned and closed her eyes again. What in the world happened last night? She could hardly remember a thing. She racked her brain as she tried to remember what she had done last night. Let's see. She had gone to a part with Sebastian. She remembered dancing a bit. Having a few drinks. But nothing much past that. Oh dear. Had she gotten intoxicated? How unsightly.

She reached over to her nightstand to retrieve her glasses. But as she reached out, she froze. Her arm was completely uncovered. Was she...naked? May-Rin quickly grabbed her glasses and slipped them over her eyes. Oh! There was her dress and her bloomers, draped over the foot of the bed! She quickly sat up, ignoring the spinning or her head and pulled down the blankets. And to her mortification, she was able to confirm her suspicions. Her body was completely bare. What happened last night?! She looked about. No one was in the room with her. So perhaps she hadn't done anything foul. Perhaps she had simply grown too warm, and in her drunken stupor, had removed her clothing. Yes. That had to be it.

Mey-Rin was suddenly alerted by a faint knocking at her door. She quickly pulled the blankets up to cover herself again. "Please, do not come in!" She called, worried that it was one of the other servants. "I'm not decent."

"It is only me." A voice called back. Why, it was none other than Sebastian! She hesitated. Perhaps he could explain to her what had happened. She kept the blankets tight around her body.

"Come in.." she said timidly. Sebastian opened the door to her bed chambers and let himself in, closing the door behind him. He seemed alright? Mey-Rin breathed a sigh or relief. Perhaps she was right. Perhaps nothing had happened. "I apologize if I've ruined our night out together." Mey-Rin apologized. "I appear to have gotten a bit drunk last night. I do hope that I haven't done anything foolish." Sebastian shook his head and came closer. She could see that he had a frock for her draped over his arm.

"Worry not. Nothing occurred during the party." He assured the maid. "We had a splendid evening together." He wondered if she didn't remember exactly what they had done last night. Most likely not. Sebastian set the clothing on the bed for her. "I have drawn you a bath. I imagine you must be suffering from the after effects of your alcohol consumption. So a warm bath will likely assist in alleviating your headache."

Mey-Rin nodded and pulled the blanket a little closer. Ah. How would she even get to the restroom without being seen? She would likely have to dress in the provided clothing first, and then undress again once she reached her destination. "Thank you very much Sebastian." She said, pulling the clothing closer to her. "What happened last night? All I can remember is drinking at the party. And after that, I can't remember a thing."

"Well," Sebastian began. "After the party, I took you home. On the way home you became rather excited and began to kiss me. And once we got home, you and I went to your bedchambers, and we made love." Mey-Rin gasped in shock.

"We...made love?" She squeaked, getting a nod in confirmation. So they had done what she had feared. "Oh my goodness. Sleeping with a man before marriage! I'm no longer pure!" Sebastian didn't seem very shaken by this, as he didn't say anything about it, choosing to instead go and draw the curtains shut, which thankfully helped to alleviate her headache.

"But of course we did." He answered. "Is that not what lovers do?" Mey-Rin didn't answer straight away. Was that true? Did all lovers do that so soon? Before marriage? She was lost in her thoughts for a moment, and only snapped out of it when Sebastian offered her his hand. "Come. Let us go down to the washroom. The other servants as well as the Young master are in the dining room. So you shan't be seen." He promised her. Mey-Rin took his hand in response and allowed him to help her to her feet. But upon having her feet touch the floor, she stumbled foreword and into his arms. Ah. It seemed that the effects from the alcohol still hadn't worn off. Sebastian sighed softly through his nose before hoisting her petite figure into his arms, making her cry out in surprise. He carried her through the bedroom door and down the hallway. The flustered young maid buried her face into his chest, hiding herself in hopes that she might not risk her pride.

Once the two of them were in the washroom, he came to the tub that was filled with warm water and gently placed her into it. She let out a soft sigh once her body was submerged in the water. She felt Sebastian's hands begin to massage her temples and she let her eyes fall shut. She was in heaven~ She couldn't help but find this whole thing to be just a tad ironic however. She had pursued him for so long and he had never shown a spark of interest in her. And now there she was, sitting in a warm bathtub with her new lover rubbing her temples for her to sooth her ache. Like most young girls had, she had wished for such a day to come. But she never thought that her wishes would really come true. One of Sebastian's hand lowered a bit in order to caress her cheek from behind. She moaned softly and nuzzled into his hand.

"Thank you Sebastian." Mey-rin said softly, melting into his touch.

"You are quite welcome." Sebastian answered. As he caressed her and touched her, he began to think.

He was grateful that he had managed to bed her when he did. She didn't have much recollection of the night and didn't seem to regret it too much either, which was fine. If all went as it should, then he would know within the next month if she was with child. The next step however was going to be a bit more difficult. And that was making sure that she kept the child. There was always the chance that she would want to be rid of it. And he couldn't let that happen. But if she did want to be rid of it, it was hardly his place to refuse her. So all he could do was try to convince her otherwise.

The next few minutes were without words, the only sounds being the soft splashing of the water and the occasional sigh of pleasure from Mey-Rin. Once she had been properly cleaned off, he helped her out of the tub and into her bloomers and frock. "Why don't you take the day off in order to obtain a bit more sleep?" Sebastian suggested. "I will see to it that the cleaning gets done." In fact, cleaning while Mey-Rin was occupied was much easier then trying to have her do the cleaning anyhow. Especially if she was a bit ill from the alcohol. The maid nodded, leaning against him a bit as he helped to support her weight. He kept his arm around her and helped the young lady back to her room. Once there, he had her sit down upon the bed.

"Sebastian." Mey-rin said. Sebastian hummed softly to acknowledge her. "What does this mean for us?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've only been together for two or three days have we not?" Mey-Rin asked. Her voice was awfully soft, especially when compared to her usual shrieking voice. "And we've already crossed a line by doing something that only married couples should do. Is this going to change anything?" She asked, looking up at him, worry evident in her eyes. Sebastian came closer and bent down a bit, so he could kiss her lips.

"No. Nothing is going to change darling." He promised. Hm. Perhaps now was a good time to bring up the idea of a child. "That is of course..unless we find that you are expecting a child." Mey-Rin gasped, and stood to her feet.

"A-A child?" She cried. "How could that be?"

"As you said, we have made love. But what you fail to recall, is that we did not use any form of protection." He pointed out to her, very casually, as though it truly wasn't anything to be frightened over. "Therefore the possibility is present." The young maid sunk back down to the bed, her knees awfully shaky. Her hand slid to her stomach, as though she knew there was a child growing inside of her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up at Sebastian. A baby? Wish a man whom she had only been with for such a short time? Such a sin she had committed! He took one of her shaky hands and kissed the back of it.

"But no matter what happens my darling, I will be right here to help you through it." He promised. Mey-Rin nodded shakily. Sebastian gave her hand one last squeeze before letting it fall back to the bed. "I am going to fetch you a tray of breakfast. Please be still until I come back." He instructed. She didn't say anything in return, instead just watching him leave. She squeezed the frock the covered her stomach. She was not crying. Rather..she had mixed feelings.

To be a mother..what would that be like? Oh blast. She didn't even know if she was with child in the first place! It was no use to think so far ahead! But...still. She didn't know if Sebastian would truly want the child either. She took in a deep breath and let it out. What would the young master think? Did he know of what they did? He did give them permission to be together, but he likely did not approve of this. Then again, Sebastian never went against his masters orders. So could he have actually said yes? That was fine but..if they had a baby together, then what would he say? It was quite a lot to take in.

Her head began to throb again, so she lie down on her side. ' _Perhaps..me and Sebastian can speak of this a bit later. But for now..I just want to sleep.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating in awhile! School's been simply horrendous.**

A week passed between the two lovers. Then another. And another. Soon enough, it had been a whole month, and Mey-Rin had shown no possible signs of carrying Sebastian child. She seemed to be the picture of health, despite everything that was happening. Sebastian was at first, a bit discouraged. But he came to learn that if she was indeed going to bare his child, then it would take quite awhile for any signs to appear. So he was to wait it out until then. He wasn't too sure what to expect when the time came, so he kept his eye on the maid whenever he could. At least twice more during that month, he managed to get her in bed with him and insert his seed into her. It was a sort of 'just in case' measure, in case it hadn't worked the first time.

However, being the butler of the Phantomhive manor left him with little time on his hands. So if she was acting differently, he would be left in the dark about it. Besides, she was still so shy around him. She would hardly speak of herself. So he could not rely on her to speak up if something was troubling her. Dear, he was in quite the predicament.

However, Mey-Rin was finding herself in a bit of trouble as well...

It was a rather sunny morning, a little over a month after the party. Mey-Rin had finished her work for the time being and now stood outside of the drawing room. Lady Elizabeth had come for a visit, and Mey-Rin needed to speak with her. But she wasn't so sure of how to pull her away from the Young master. She didn't want to interrupt them, but she needed someone to talk to. She found herself wringing her hands together, feeling rather nervous. She knew that she should not interrupt the two of them. But she was feeling rather desperate. She took in a breath, and then slowly let it out to try and compose herself. Then she gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." She stepped into the room, where Ciel and Elizabeth sat. Ciel had only been playing a game with her at the time. One that had grown rather tedious. So he was more than open to being interrupted. "Can I help you?" He asked. Mey-Rin swallowed a bit and spoke.

"I-I hate to be a bother, sir. But might I have a moment with L-Lady Elizabeth?" She requested. Ciel was a bit surprised. Usually, his servants tried to avoid her if they could. But she seemed rather anxious to speak with her.

"Oh? Whatever for?" He asked. Oh dear. Now she was at a standstill. She hadn't prepared herself enough to say something to him.

"I...erm.." She said slowly, trying to find an answer. "I just need to ask her a question is all." But he wasn't having it.

"What is it that you need to say? Surely I can hear it as well." Ciel said to her. He didn't like it when his servants acted so suspiciously. This wasn't going to do at all! He needed to speak with her alone. She couldn't have the young master hearing what she had to say.

"Oh, honestly Ciel darling. You mustn't be so rude!" Elizabeth scolded. "Mey-Rin is a lady, like myself. I imagine she's simply embarrassed to speak of lady issues with a male present. Now, will you please allow us to talk?" She said. Ciel was a bit surprised by her sudden firmness. But he sighed.

"Very well. I may as well see if Sebastian has our tea nearly ready." He stood from his seat and cast a wary glance towards his maid before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. Such a pain...

Once he was away, Elizabeth focused on Mey-Rin. Her face was a tad pale and her hands wouldn't stop shaking. "Why, whatever is the matter, Miss?" She asked. "Come, why don't you sit down?" Elizabeth offered, motioning to the chair where Ciel had sat earlier. Oh, wasn't it improper to sit with her, when she was still just a lowly maid? "Come now. I insist." She continued.

"Yes, ma'am." Mey-Rin nodded. She went to the chair and immediately collapsed into it. Her legs had nearly given out on her on the way to the chair itself.

"Now please, what is troubling you so?" Elizabeth asked, her expression being one of concern. "Are you ill?"

"No no. It isn't that at all." She insisted. "I hate to trouble you, but I need a bit of advice." She swallowed heavily and continued. "R-Relationship advice if you will." Elizabeth gasped and squealed a bit.

"Oh my goodness! Have you found yourself a suitor?" She asked. Mey-Rin nodded slowly. "How exciting! How long have you two been seeing one another? What's his name? Is he cute? Does Ciel already know? Oh please do tell me everything!" She said, bouncing in her chair. "This is so wonderful!" A tiny blush formed on Mey-Rin's cheeks and she kept her eyes on the ground. She felt that it would be too improper to look Lady Elizabeth in the eye.

"We have been seeing one another for a month. The young master does know. And I am very grateful that he has approved of our relationship." She pursed her lips. She promised Sebastian that she wouldn't tell. She couldn't say his name. She had to lie. Just a bit. "He's very kind to me. He treats me very very well. I really couldn't ask for anyone better."

"That's wonderful darling!" Elizabeth cooed. She reached out and grabbed Mey-Rin's hands, squeezing them tightly. "Well, I am just so happy for you." She paused a moment and tilted her head. "But then what do you need my help for? Things seem to be going very well."

"Well, there isn't exactly a problem," Mey-Rin said slowly. "But what I am asking for is more so for suggestions." She sighed heavily. For the past month, he has treated me so well. Like...like I'm more than just a maid. He has given me gifts and taken me out as well. And I want to treat him as well. I want to do something kind for him. But I simply haven't the foggiest of what!"

Elizabeth nodded in understanding. "I see. You want to make him happy. But you aren't sure how to right?" A nod was given in response. She sat back in her chair with a short hum of understanding. "What sorts of things does he like?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No. He's very...mysterious. He always keeps to himself and won't tell me much about himself. That's why I'm so unsure of what to do for him."

"I can understand. Ciel was the same way. It was always so hard to tell what he was thinking about. So I never really knew what to give him for his birthday or anything of the sort." Elizabeth sighed. But then she brightened up a bit. "But, that's why you need to go off of what you see, rather than what he says."

"What do you mean?"

"If he won't tell you what he wants, then you need to figure it out for yourself. Watch to see what makes him smile and what makes him happy. Try to figure out what sort of person he is with your eyes. Then, use what you know to your advantage." She smiled. "I think one of the best bets for sure though is to set up a fancy dinner for him. Gentlemen greatly enjoy being treated so well, therefore, make him feel special tonight."

"A fancy dinner huh?" She mused. Even if she watched him, she doubted he would give her any hints as to what he would want. So this would likely be her best bet. "I will defiantly keep that in mind. Thank you so very much Lady Elizabeth." Just as she finished speaking, Ciel re-entered the room with Sebastian in tow.

"I hope I am not interrupting you ladies. But I have the tea ready." Mey-Rin stood and gave Sebastian a quick bow before scurrying out of the room. Sebastian watched her go, fairly amused by her sudden fluster. Now what could the two of them have been talking about?

...

Her waiting had paid off. She spent the rest of the afternoon waiting for Sebastian and Ciel to go out for the evening. Apparently there had been a bit of trouble downtown that the young master needed to see to. So they would be gone for a good portion of the night. As soon as they had left, she pulled Baldroy and Finnian away from their jobs and to the dining room. She allowed Tanaka to relax and Snake tend to his friends.

"What could you need at this time of the day?" Baldroy sighed. "If I don't finish up cleaning the kitchen, Sebastian'll give me a right scolding he will."

"I understand that. I just need your help. Both of you." She pleaded. "Sebastian is out for now, but I don't think he'll be too long. Baldroy, I need you to help me to cook him something special!"

"What? Why would you want me to do something like that?"

"It's a gift to him! I want to make him something special I do! But I don't know my way around a kitchen. So I really need you to help me." When he turned his gaze away from her, she knew that the best way to convince him was to use flattery. "Please Baldo! You really do know much more then I do. You are the chief after all!" She saw a great shudder go through his body from the pleasure. He turned to her, his eyes glowing.

"You leave it to me! The chief can handle it!" He turned and hurried into the kitchen as fast as he could. Then she turned to Finnian.

"I need your help to create the setting." She said to him. "Flowers and candles. Something of the sort if it's alright."

Finnian seemed rather pleased to have been given a role in the evening. "Yep! That's no problem." He said. "But why are we doing this all of a sudden? Has something happened?"

"Um..no not exactly." Mey-Rin answered. "I just wanted to say thank you was all. There shouldn't have to be a reason should there?"

"No I suppose not." Finnian shrugged. "Alright then, I'll go and get the best looking flowers for the table! I won't be too long!"

"Thank you!" She said gratefully. Once he was out of the room, she went into the kitchen with Baldory. "Alright, please show me how to do this." She requested. Baldroy was already searching for his flamethrower as she spoke. Mey-Rin sighed. She still needed to go and find her dress, help set the table, prepare the desert, and then make sure that Baldroy and Finnian went to bed before Sebastian came back. She rubbed her temples a bit to fight of the sudden wave of anxiety and the lightheadedness she was feeling.

 _Good grief. I just hope this goes well.._

...

"Sebastian put the kettle on." Ciel sighed as he entered the house.

"Very good sir." Sebastian responded as he took the Young master's hat and coat. As the boy ascended the stairs, Sebastian placed his hat and coat on the rack by the door. He really didn't have a clue as to what he was going to come into. He entered the kitchen first, and he froze. Flour, egg shells, meat, and burnt things that were reminiscent of food were scattered all throughout the kitchen. What in the world had happened? Had Baldroy attempted to cook without him home? Now why in the world would he do something so foolish?

"Baldo!" He shouted. But he got nothing in response. "Baldo! Come here this moment!" But again, no answer. For goodness sakes. He strained his ears to see if he could hear anyone responded to his call. Well he did hear something. It was coming from the dining room. It sounded like talking. An angry voice, a worried voice, and a tearful one as well. Oh dear, where the three of them fighting? What could they be fighting about? He went and entered the dining room. Just in time it would seem.

He only got a quick glance. Baldroy was red in the face and yelling at Mey-Rin. Mey-Rin was pale-faced and wringing her hands together as she shouted back. And Finnian was teary-eyed and trying to break the two of them up. Both Baldroy and Finnain were in pajamas, but Mey-Rin wore a dress, and a pair of elbow-length black gloves. The same one she had worn to Aliester Chamber's party a month ago. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun, and her lips were just a tad shiny. She had gotten all dressed up for him. On the table were three candles, and a grand dinner for two. But he didn't get a chance to asses the situation. Because at that moment after he had stepped in, three things happened at once.

Baldroy whipped his head around to face Sebastian.

Finnian burst into tears and ran to him with his arms extended.

And Mey-Rin staggered, and then crumpled to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian was quickly alert to the situation, and had Mey-Rin in his arms before her back touched the floor. "Mey-Rin!" Finny cried. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know.." Sebastian murmured as he felt her forehead for fever. Rather then heated however, her skin was rather clammy. Something was clearly not right. He turned to the other servants, who were watching fearfully. "What happened before this? What in the world were you three up to?" He demanded.

"It was Mey-Rin's idea!" Baldroy quickly said as he pointed towards the maid. "She was saying something about preparing a meal for you as a thank you. She said we were going to leave it here for you for when you got home. But when we went to bed, she went and got all dressed up and made a plate for herself! She's up to something! She's trying to butter you up for something!" He accused.

"Keep your voice down for a spell." Sebastian sighed. Honestly, what was she thinking? She knew that Baldroy had been suspicious already about what the two of them had been up to. Why did she insist upon making his suspicion worse? "You two go off to bed. I'll take care of this." He would have to call up a doctor and have him look at her.

"But Sebastian." Finny protested. But when Sebastian shot him a sharp look, he quickly quieted down. "R-Right. We'll go to bed." With his tail between his legs, he hurried away from the butlers glare.

"Well I won't." Baldroy said angrily. "Look, there's something that you two aren't telling me. And I don't like that. You two are keeping a secret aren't you? What the heck is going on?" He asked. Sebastian sighed. He couldn't set Mey-Rin on the ground and make Baldroy leave. He didn't know what to do at this moment.

"If you will give me some time to take care of this, I will inform you in the morning." He said. "But for now, I need you to leave. I will have a doctor come by and see what has made her ill. So please give us a bit of space." Oh dear, he was going to drive himself into the corner. He had promised many times that he would never tell a lie. This was not only true for his young master, but for the servants as well. He could never lie, no matter what the scenario was. So he was going to have to confess what had been happening for the past month. He knew it would not be taken well, and that he was sure to be scolded by the chief. He didn't quite care too much about that. But if his 'relationship' was made known to the whole manor, who knew what could happen?

"Well...alright then. But I'll be holding you to that! I want to know what's been going on." Baldroy said, before turning and storming away.

"Yes, I know you will." Sebastian said with a shake of his head as he listened to him walk away. Now then, what was he to do now? He would take Mey-rin down to her bedroom and have her rest as he called the doctor. He would have to tell the Young Master as well what had happened. This was something he would have to hear about. Goodness, perhaps it truly would have been much easier to court another woman, rather then involve someone who was so close to him in this house. But it was too late for that now. As he stood, cradling the frail maid, he felt her move in his arms.

"Sebastian.." He heard whispered to him. He looked down to see that the maid had awaken, and was staring up at him. Her face was a tad pale, and truly seemed fatigued. She seemed to remember what had happened, as she expression became rather sad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you such trouble. I was only trying to-"

"Sssh. Don't speak. Save your strength." Sebastian told her. He could only assume that if she had fainted without a fever, then she was likely overworked or perhaps overtired. Then again, pregnancy was certainly not out of the question. He just wasn't sure what could have cause her to faint if she was indeed pregnant. As he carried her to the bedroom, he found himself shaking his head. "Really now, what were you thinking?" He scolded softly. "You went out of your way to do something like that for me?" He didn't understand. If he had hungered, he could have made something himself. He didn't need her to do such a thing. but she did not answer, as she was fading back into an unconscious state.

He brought her to her chambers, but paused right outside the door. Her bedroom was not something that should be inhabited by a sick person. It was fairly small, and poorly insulated. She would recover much slower, and would likely feel worse before she felt better. So he would have to take her to his own bedroom. He knew that she would recover quicker if she was somewhere a bit more comfortable. So, he moved her from her chambers, to his own bedroom. He set her limp body down on his bed, and began to undress her. The dark dress was not something she ought to wear to bed. He removed the dress, leaving her in her undergarments for the time being. After a quick trip to her room, he found a sleeping gown, and dressed her into it. It was just a tad difficult to do so when she could not move on her own, but he managed. After removing her large glasses and setting them to the side, he covered her body with the blanket. Right. Now for the next step.

Leaving her in the bedroom, he went down to his young masters bedroom. How could he have forgotten? His young lord had asked for tea quite awhile ago, and was likely not pleased with the lag in service. But he had to help him get ready for bed as well, and he had not even been given his bath just yet. What was he to do? As he walked, he passed by Tanaka. Ah, how could he have forgotten. The elderly gentleman was in his tiny state, casually sipping at his tea and chortling to himself. Perhaps he could be of some assistance. "Tanaka. I hate to disturb you, but will you please do something for me?" He was answered with a smile. "The maid has fallen rather ill. Will you please call up the doctor to come by and see her. She is in my chambers at the moment, so please keep an eye on her as well if you may." Sebastian requested. Tanaka nodded agreeably, and scuttled off down the hallway.

As he had suspected, he was met with a rather sour expression when he entered the room. "Where the hell have you been?" Ciel demanded, folding his arms. He still wore the clothing he had left the house in, unable to dress himself properly. But he did have the sense to remove his shoes, hat, and cloak. "Did you got lost or something? It shouldn't take you so long to fill such a simple request." And upon scanning his person, he frowned even deeper. "A request that you did not even complete might I add." Sebastian bowed in return, hiding his slight irritation as best he could.

"Forgive me my Lord. It was quite inappropriate of me. However, something has come up." Sebastian said. He straightened out and approached Ciel. As he helped him undress, he explained the situation. "Miss Mey-Rin was awake just a few moments ago, busying herself in the dining room. She then collapsed before I could get any information out of her as to what she was doing. I had to get her to bed and affirm that she was safe. I was unable to adhere to your request, and I am terribly sorry for that." Ciel listened quietly, his gaze fixed on his butler.

"So I see. That is excusable I suppose."

"Thank you my Lord."

Ciel said no more for the time being. He would have to skip his bath for the night, but would certainly be given one in the morning. Once he was in his night shirt and in bed, he said, "Do you suppose she could be carrying a child? That was your goal after all was it not?"

"I can not say for certain. but it is a possibility. I will be sure to give you the results once you have awaken."

"You be sure to do that then." Ciel responded with a yawn before shooing him off. He was rather tired from the long day he had, and was ready to sleep. Sebastian bowed respectfully before exiting the room and allowing his master to rest. Now to get back to Mey-Rin.

He entered his bedroom, where Tanaka stood waiting. He stood by Mey-Rin's bedroom, her thin arm in his hand. He seemed to be checking her pulse. He had come back to be the larger Tanaka that Sebastian knew so well. Once Sebastian entered, he turned to face him. "Her heart rate seems to have become rather quick. I find myself wondering if she is a bit dehydrated." He pondered. Dehydrated? Could that truly be the case? He thought back for a moment. She hadn't been skipping out on her meals, nor had she decreased her fluid intake. So then, why would she be dehydrated? It was a puzzling question for him.

"So I see. Did you dial up the doctor?" He asked.

"I did. He says he shall be here shortly."

"Thank you very much. Please, go and rest for the night. It is a tad late is it not? I will greet the doctor when he arrives."

"Thank you very much sir," Tanaka said with a little bow before leaving the room. He hoped that Mey-Rin would be okay.

As soon as the doctor on call had realized he was needed at the Phantomhive house, he was on his way as soon as humanly possible. The Phantomhive's were a rather big deal in London of course. And when they called, you came, no matter what time of night it was. Only about ten or so minutes after the call, a carriage came to the manor, and a doctor was at the house. He was permitted entry, and soon after seeing Mey-Rin, requested that Sebastian give them a bit of space. He needed to examine her, and he felt it would be best if Sebastian left them be. So, Sebastian obeyed. He quietly stepped out of the room and waited in the hall.

As he waited, he took this time to really think. what was he planning to do, depending on the results. If Mey-Rin was carrying his baby, then that was a splendid thing. He had managed to do what he needed to do. But what was next? He thought a bit more now about the future. And with time, he realized something rather...discouraging. He didn't know too much about human pregnancy as it was. He was not completely clueless however. He knew it only lasted about nine months. And he knew how the baby was born of course. Some of the symptoms were known as well. But other then that, he found himself at a bit of a loss. Oh dear, he needed to learn a bit about this didn't he? So much trouble he had to go to, just for her sake. Well, he knew one thing. he had to make sure this pregnancy was carried to term. He knew was a miscarriage was, and he knew that it was something he needed to avoid if he could. But what could cause a miscarriage.

There was one other thing he knew. A demon baby, was not the same as a human baby. He had seen the human babies before, he had seen just how small and helpless they could be. They depended on the mother so terribly, and simply could not survive without them. But a demon was not the same. That much he knew. They did not need to rely on their parents. Rather, they were taught by they're parents, rather early on. They held some semblance to a human child, needing their parents in the very beginning. They relied on them for food, and for cleaning. But once they were a month old, they were strong enough to get their own food, and eat on their own. The baby, typically living amongst the human realm with the father, was still not completely independent. They needed father's help to travel, and father's help to find their food. Father needed to bring the human. And it was the babies job to do what they needed to get to the soul inside. A demon child, was powerful. Much unlike a human child.

Another thought came to mind. If she was truly having a baby, then he would need to inform the other servants. They would find out on their own with time, as her stomach would grow larger. He had to figure this out all by himself. Hm.

He was pulled out of his own thoughts when the door opened and the doctor stepped out. Sebastian came before him and awaited what he had to say. "I don't think you have to much to worry about Mr. Butler," the doctor informed him. "She awoke not too long after you left, and we were able to speak. She may just be dehydrated." Sebastian said nothing. Was that so? So was there no baby?

"Is that all?" Sebastian asked, trying to mask his disappointment as best he could.

"Well no," the Doctor said, sighing softly. he seemed concerned. "Mr. Butler, were you aware that your young maid is pregnant?"

Sebastian felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. But he kept a casual face. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes indeed," he answered. "When she awoke, I was able to talk to her. She is dehydrated, because she is losing a lot of fluids. She tells me she has not felt well for a good while, and continued to be sick. Apparently, she has been limited her intake of food and water in order to not be as ill, and to keep working. Which is what led to her fainting. She also tells me that her energy level has been rather low, and after a bit of persistence, she told me that she missed her cycle." The doctor frowned. "It's safe to say that your maid is pregnant. She refused to tell me who the father was however. This should be reported to Lord Phantomhive Post haste," he advised him.

"Of course," Sebastian assured him. "Thank you Doctor. Shall I see you out?" He offered, giving the Doctor his pay.

"No need. I'll be fine on my own," he assured him, stepping away, and back to the door. As he left, Sebastian stepped into the room where Mey-Rin waited. She lie still on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She had her glasses back on, and was looking a bit nervous. When she saw Sebastian, she reached out for him. Quietly, he stepped into the room, and took her hand in his own.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry," she said to him. Her voice was quiet, but he could tell that she was ready to cry, if she hadn't already been. "I didn't know. I swear, I didn't know."

"Why did you not tell me that you felt ill? I would not have had you working if you had told me," Sebastian said, staring down at her.

"I didn't want to worry you. If I knew, or even thought I could be carrying a baby, I swear I would have told you. Sebastian I'm so sorry."

"No more apologizing. That sad face does not suit you," Sebastian sighed, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "What's done in done. You are carrying our child. And what we need to do now, is think about what we are going to do now." She nodded softly. Sebastian was quiet for a moment, before sighing through his nose. "But not yet," he said now. "For now, you need to rest." He ran his fingers through her brightly colored hair, not sating anymore.

"Sebastian, are you upset?" she asked him. "What are you thinking right now?" How was he supposed to answer that?

"The future. The future and what it entails. Please, do not trouble yourself with such details. Not yet. Leave it to me for the time being. Just be still. You must sleep."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course. I will not leave you," he said to her. He felt her squeeze his hand as a tear leaked out from behind her glasses. She was scared, he could see that. But if she knew what the future entailed, she would feel even worse then she did now.

"I love you," she whispered. "Sebastian, I love you."

Sebastian said nothing.


End file.
